De parte de tu padre
by BlauerDrache
Summary: El día amaneció gris, y tenía pinta de que solo podía empeorar. ¿Y acaso era eso un problema para Teddy? ¡En absoluto! Porque era el uno de septiembre, y en apenas unas horas, pisaría Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida.


_____Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

___Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos y finales" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**_El día era gris, de esos que te golpean cuando haces el intento de levantarte de la cama_** y hace que pienses que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

O al menos, eso es lo que pensaría cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente.

Eso es lo que pensaría incluso Teddy si no fuera precisamente _ese_ día.

Porque ese día era ni más ni menos que el uno de septiembre. Y Teddy tenía once años.

De modo que aunque cuando salió de entre las sábanas y abrió la ventana de su habitación solo vio un manto de densas nubes cubriendo el cielo, Teddy sonrió. Sentía el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. Por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts.

A la abuela no le gustaba mucho hablar de Hogwarts. Había pasado unos buenos años allí, pero siempre decía que habían sucedido demasiadas cosas malas. Harry, en cambio, podía pasarse horas hablándole de Hogwarts, contándole cosas sobre sus clases, sus aventuras o cualquier cosa que hubiera descubierto con sus amigos. Y Teddy siempre le escuchaba fascinado. Porque aunque Harry normalmente le contaba sus aventuras con los tíos Ron y Hermione, de vez en cuando le contaba cosas que había hecho su padre con sus amigos.

La abuela sí que podía hablar bastante de su madre, aunque Teddy prefería no forzarla muy a menudo: siempre se ponía muy triste y nostálgica, y pasaban varios días en una atmósfera extraña. También le hablaba del abuelo Ted, ese al que por lo visto se parecía bastante (y no solo por el nombre) y que no había llegado a conocerle. Pero de su padre no podía contarle mucho, aparte de que fue un hombre bueno y valiente.

Y Harry sí que podía hablarle de su padre. No era mucho, porque tampoco le había conocido durante tantos años, pero sí lo suficiente como para contarle cómo era como profesor en Hogwarts, el valor que había demostrado durante la guerra y algunas de sus aventuras de cuando era joven. Y eran esas historias las que por las noches poblaban los mejores sueños de Teddy.

Se vistió rápidamente, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana, y se preguntó cómo era que la abuela todavía no había ido a despertarle. Sin querer tentar a la suerte, y sin querer arriesgarse a que le levantara con unos cuantos gritos llamándole vago y dormilón, salió de su habitación, no sin engancharse el borde de la camiseta con el pomo de la puerta y tropezarse con sus propios pies. Salvó el golpe en el codo con el armario del pasillo por cuestión de milímetros, y se plantó en la cocina sin sufrir demasiados daños. Ahí estaba ya la abuela, vestida para salir, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico. Un cuenco lleno a rebosar de leche y cereales estaba a su lado, en el lugar que solía ocupar Teddy, quien se apresuró a dar los buenos días y acompañarlo con un beso antes de que empezaran a regañarlo por dormir tanto.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Teddy no llegaron las riñas: la abuela se limitó a sonreírle tristemente y decirle:

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien, abuela. ¿Y tú?

La abuela asintió, y cuando Teddy ya se había metido la primera cucharada de cereales en la boca, vio como le observaba con ojo crítico.

—Teddy, ¿no podrías haber elegido un color un poco más discreto para hoy?

No había tenido tiempo de mirarse al espejo, pero cuando vio su reflejo deforme en la cuchara lo entendió: se había levantado con el pelo de color verde fluorescente, que probablemente llamaría la atención de todos los muggles en, digamos, unos veinte quilómetros a la redonda. Así que cerró los ojos y se concentró en un color menos llamativo, como el que le había visto a su padre en las fotos que se conservaban de él. Volvió a abrirlos, y el reflejo de un chico con un normal pelo castaño le devolvió la mirada.

La abuela sonrió satisfecha.

—Ya es el día. ¿Emocionado por ir a Hogwarts?

¿Emocionado? ¡Claro que estaba emocionado! ¡Por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts! Por fin iba a poder vivir las aventuras que Harry le contaba por el mismo. Tal vez incluso haría tan buenos amigos como él y como su padre. Iba a aprender a hacer magia de verdad, y la tía Hermione le había contado maravillas de la biblioteca. Y en unos años, iba a poder visitar Hogsmeade y la sucursal que Sortilegios Weasley tenía allí. Iba a ser maravilloso.

Pero por otro lado, por primera vez en su vida iba a estar solo. Ni la abuela ni Harry iban a estar ahí con él. Ni Ron, Hermione, Ginny o cualquier otro de los tíos Weasley. Y siendo más mayor que todos los primos Weasley, iba a tener que esperar dos años a que Victoire tuviera edad para ir a Hogwarts. La pobre Vic, que aunque se había hecho la fuerte el último día que se habían visto, acabó echándose a llorar porque quería ir con él a Hogwarts… También estaba asustado.

—Mucho, abuela. ¿Cuándo va a llegar Harry?

—Debería haber llegado ya. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, y a las nueve y media tenemos que irnos…

Nada más decir eso, se oyó el ruido que haría alguien al salir disparado de una chimenea. Pocos segundos después, Harry apareció en el marco de la puerta, sacudiéndose las cenizas de encima.

—Buenos días, Teddy. ¿Estás listo ya?

Teddy asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, y se tragó lo que quedaba del desayuno en cuestión de segundos. Hizo el ademán de recoger las cosas sucias, pero la abuela se interpuso.

—No te preocupes, Teddy, ya recojo yo. Que Harry te ayude a mover el baúl.

Los dos adultos cruzaron una elocuente mirada que no se le escapó a Teddy, quien hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Intrigado por qué querría contarle su padrino, le guio con una sonrisa hasta su habitación, donde esperaba su baúl repleto de sus pertenencias.

Pero en lugar de sacar el baúl rápidamente de la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, haciéndole un gesto para que se colocara a su lado. Teddy obedeció sin rechistar, aguantándose las ganas de preguntar.

Era un día importante en su vida, y Harry siempre tenía algo pensado para él en los días importantes. En cada cumpleaños que recordaba, le había contado algo nuevo y totalmente inesperado sobre su padre. El día que cumplió los once, fue incluso más allá. No solo le reveló que fue su padre quien le enseñó a hacer el encantamiento _patronus_, ese que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, sino que también le mostró en un pensadero el recuerdo que tenía sobre la primera clase en la que le enseñó el hechizo. ¿Qué tendría Harry planeado para el día en el que iba a ir a Hogwarts por primera vez?

Harry, como si estuviera percibiendo sus dudas, le sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué era una de las cosas que más odiaba cuando era más joven, Teddy?

Teddy esbozó una sonrisa. Harry aún era joven, y era gracioso cuando empezaba a hablar como si fuera mucho más mayor. Pero negó con la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería su padrino.

—Odiaba que me ocultaran información. No soportaba que me mintieran. Por eso siempre te he contado a ti, y lo mismo haré con James, Al y Lily, la verdad sobre todo lo que queráis saber. Pero esto es algo que tenías que saber en el momento adecuado.

Teddy sintió todavía más interés en lo que quería decirle Harry. Sí era cierto que siempre se había mostrado predispuesto a contarle lo que quería saber, y nunca había notado que hubiera algo que le estuviera escondiendo a la espera del momento correcto.

—¿Y qué es?—preguntó, ansioso.

Sin decir nada, Harry sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino grande y viejo. Teddy lo observó con curiosidad mientras lo extendía sobre la cama. ¿Qué importancia podía tener un pedazo de pergamino?

—¿Qué es esto, Harry?

Harry le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

—Te he contado varias veces que mi padre y el tuyo fueron amigos en Hogwarts—Teddy asintió. Por eso Harry sabía cosas sobre la vida de su padre como estudiante—. Ellos dos, junto con otros dos amigos, vivieron un montón de aventuras mientras estudiaron allí.

Teddy lo sabía, había escuchado varias historias sobre ellos: Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Sabía que habían sido grandes amigos cuando fueron estudiantes, pero que al salir del colegio las cosas se complicaron mucho. Y también sabía que ya no vivía ninguno.

—Lo que nunca te he contado es cómo se las arreglaban para pasar desapercibidos—y en aquel momento, Harry sacó la varita y tocó con ella el pergamino antes de pronunciar—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

E inmediatamente, la tinta empezó a aparecer en el viejo y gastado pergamino. Llenó hasta las esquinas todos los rincones del pergamino, llenándolo de cientos de finas líneas que se cruzaban entre sí. Finalmente, en uno de los extremos aparecieron unas palabras en trazos grandes y verdes, que proclamaban:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta—recitó Harry, con añoranza—. Eran sus apodos. Lunático era tu padre; Colagusano era Pettigrew; Canuto era Sirius y Cornamenta era mi padre. Se hacían llamar los merodeadores. Y este mapa es probablemente la mejor de sus creaciones. A mí me llegó por casualidad, cuando estaba en tercero. Solo después descubrí que mi padre fue uno de sus creadores. Y tú eres el último descendiente directo de los merodeadores que queda. Por lo tanto, creo que lo correcto es que ahora lo tengas tú.

Teddy escuchó con atención las palabras de su padrino, mientras de reojo examinaba el mapa frente a él. ¿Qué tenía de especial el mapa? Se inclinó un poco más y pudo distinguir algunas de las líneas trazadas. Muchas torres, un montón de aulas vacías, pasillos larguísimos, y unos pasadizos que se extendían hasta salirse del pergamino…

—¿Es Hogwarts?—preguntó Teddy con emoción.

—Sí—afirmó Harry—. Pero no es solo eso.

Harry se acercó un poco el mapa, rebuscó en él y al cabo de poco tiempo le señaló un lugar en el que un punto se movía lentamente. El punto tenía un cartelito que le acompañaba, donde aparecía el nombre de Minerva McGonagall. Después le señaló otro punto que se desplazaba en lo que parecían los exteriores del castillo. El nombre de Rubeus Hagrid le seguía. Teddy contuvo la respiración.

—Este mapa muestra en tiempo real dónde están todos los habitantes del castillo—dijo Harry con voz solemne—. Ahora te pertenece, y espero que le des buen uso. Y no te olvides de decir "¡Travesura realizada!".

Harry golpeó con la punta de la varita el pergamino una vez más, y este se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Teddy alzó la vista.

—Gracias, Harry—dijo Teddy sinceramente—. Muchísimas gracias. Es genial.

Harry le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo castaño antes de ponerse en pie.

—Vamos, no querrás perder el tren, ¿verdad?

Poco más de una hora después, Teddy arrastraba por la estación de King's Cross un carrito con su baúl y la jaula de su nueva lechuza. La abuela y Harry caminaban a su lado, sin despegarse ni un instante. Atravesaron uno tras otro la pared que daba acceso al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y cuando Teddy vio el tren de un brillante color rojo y un montón de niños a su alrededor, sintió como se le cerraba el estómago. Ugh, tenía tanto miedo que estaba seguro que no iba a acabar en Gryffindor.

¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! Había estado tan nervioso por ir al escenario de tantas aventuras que ni siquiera se había planteado en qué casa podría estar. Y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué opinar al respecto, y si iba a guiarse por sus parientes, era todavía más confuso: la abuela había sido una Slytherin, pero el abuelo Ted y su madre fueron Hufflepuff. Y su padre había sido un Gryffindor, al igual que Harry y todos los tíos. Y por si fuera poco, la abuela solía decirle que era tan inteligente como un Ravenclaw. Vamos, que podía encajar en todas las casas, o en ninguna. Y en esos momentos, no se sentía muy apto para demostrar ninguna de las habilidades que cada casa exigía.

La abuela le llamó la atención porque el pelo se le había vuelto de un llamativo color rojo, como siempre que se ponía nervioso. Tuvo que concentrarse intensamente para devolverlo al común color castaño que había elegido para ese día.

El andén se estaba llenando rápidamente de familias despidiéndose. Harry vio un compartimento vacío en el tren, y subió el baúl y la jaula de la lechuza. La abuela, que normalmente no era muy afectuosa en público, aprovechó para despedirse de Teddy con un abrazo asfixiante y un montón de besos que le dejaron la mejilla pegajosa. Cuando Harry regresó, la abuela se apartó secándose discretamente las lágrimas.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza y le revolvió el pelo otra vez.

—¿Estás listo, campeón?—le preguntó.

—Tengo miedo, Harry—confesó Teddy repentinamente, sin poderse contener—. ¿Qué pasa si no soy buen mago? ¿Y si no consigo hacer amigos? ¿Y si estoy solo?

Harry suspiró, y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Teddy. Los ojos marrones del chico le devolvieron una asustada mirada.

—Teddy, ¿qué te hace creer que no vas a ser un buen mago? Eres inteligente, y llevas la magia dentro de ti. Además, eres un chico increíble, por supuesto que vas a hacer amigos. No van a ser tan tontos como para no ser amigos tuyos. Y en cuanto a lo de estar solo…—los ojos verdes de Harry resplandecieron enigmáticamente, como si le prometieran nuevos secretos que le serían revelados en futuros cumpleaños—Teddy, tu abuela y yo estaremos esperándote en este andén cada vez que mires. Siempre que nos busques nos verás. Y por si eso te parece poco, sabes que tus padres están acompañándote siempre.

Harry le tocó en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y sintió algo cálido recorriéndole el cuerpo. Teddy sonrió débilmente. No era la primera vez que Harry le decía algo así, pero en un momento como ese lo agradecía especialmente. No había nada que pudiera compensar la ausencia de sus padres, pero sabía que habían muerto para conseguir que él viviera en un mundo en el que podría ser feliz. Y Harry sabía exactamente igual que él lo que eso significaba.

No podría sustituir jamás a sus padres, pero no necesitaba un sustituto. Harry no era un padre, ni un hermano, ni un padrino. Harry era mucho más que eso. Y Teddy estaba tan agradecido por el simple hecho de que Harry estuviera a su lado que no encontraba palabras para expresar lo importante que era para él.

De modo que le abrazó con fuerza una vez más, y cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron.

—No os moveréis de aquí hasta que el tren se vaya, ¿verdad?

—Si quieres, podemos quedarnos hasta que llegue a Hogsmeade—bromeó Harry, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Teddy se rio.

—Será suficiente hasta que parta el tren.

—Pues claro.

En ese momento, las puertas del tren empezaron a cerrarse, mientras un agudo pitido resonaba por todo el andén. La abuela se acercó para meterle prisa a Teddy, que apenas tardó unos segundos en sentarse en el compartimento vacío en el que Harry había dejado su baúl y sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

—¡Adiós, Teddy! No te metas en líos y escríbeme en cuanto tengas un minuto libre—se despidió una vez más la abuela.

—Ya has oído a tu abuela. No dejes que te pillen metiéndote en líos—la secundó Harry, aunque le guiñó un ojo.

Teddy se aguantó las ganas de sonreír abiertamente. En un bolsillo notaba el peso de su varita, y en el otro, el mapa del merodeador. Sus dos posesiones más preciadas.

El tren empezó a moverse. La abuela y Harry, y todos los demás en el andén, comenzaron a agitar las manos a modo de despedida.

—¡No os mováis hasta que deje de veros!—gritó Teddy, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo de la locomotora. Los dos adultos rieron mientras asentían.

Siguió con la cabeza sacada por la ventanilla mientras el tren empezaba a alejarse de la estación. Notó como la emoción empezaba a embargarle.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió súbitamente y se vio forzado a mirar quién había sido el causante. Era un chico rubio, de piel clara y ojos muy azules, que arrastraba tras de sí el enorme baúl. A pesar de ser bastante alto, su cara y su expresión entre emocionada y aterrorizada dejaban bastante claro que era de primer año. Como él.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—preguntó el chico.

Teddy asintió, y giró la cabeza para observar el andén a sus espaldas. La abuela y Harry seguían en su lugar. Como habían prometido.

—Gracias. Me llamo Thomas Carter. ¿Y tú eres…?—se presentó el nuevo con una sonrisa medio nerviosa, medio amable.

Teddy se giró otra vez. La abuela y Harry seguían sin moverse, agitando la mano.

—Soy Ted. Ted Lupin.

El otro ni se inmutó ante la mención de su apellido. Probablemente era hijo de muggles. Mejor, había un montón de cosas que podría preguntarle sobre el mundo muggle.

Estrecharon las manos, y Thomas no tardó ni un segundo en preguntar qué demonios eran las Casas de Hogwarts.

Justo antes de tomar la curva que haría desaparecer el andén a sus espaldas, **_el chico volvió la vista una vez más, tan solo para asegurarse. Sonrió._**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

_Este reto consistía en escribir un fic dadas una frase inicial y una frase final, que en este caso corresponden a **Baluu**. Y tras pensar durante siglos quién podría ser el chico que volvía la vista, se me ocurrió que podría ser el adorable Teddy, de quien aún no había escrito nada. Y así me imaginé que Harry le daría el mapa del merodeador, porque al fin y al cabo, le pertenece tanto como a él (y cuando Teddy saliera de Hogwarts, el mapa volvería al escritorio de Harry, de dónde James lo "tomaría prestado" cuando llegara el momento)._

_Y esto es todo. ¡Ya sabéis que los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!_


End file.
